forceacademyfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Revan
Revan ("marnotratný rytíř") byl velice silný rytíř Jedi a geniální generál během války s mandaloriany. Byl to právě on, kdo získal podporu mnoha dalších členů řádu s nimiž se poté postavil v čele republikových armád mandalorianům a nakonec je porazil. S odůvodněním, že jde pronásledovat zbytky mandalorianů, se poté se zbylou republikovou flotilou vydal do neznámých krajů, aby se však nakonec vrátil - jenomže jako Darth Revan, Temný lord ze Sithu. Jeho vynikající strategické schopnosti neměli v Republice konkurence a bylo tedy jasné, že pokud republika a Jediové nezakročí přímo proti němu, tak dojde svého konce. Byl proto vyslán tým, který měl Revana zajmout. Tehdy se proti němu obrátil jeho vlastní učedník Darth Malak a Revan se stal zajatcem řádu Jedi, i díky okamžitému zásahu velitelky útočného týmu Jedi, která ho tak zachránila. Ti mu pomocí Síly potlačili vzpomínky a nechali na něj dohlížet tehdy padawanku Bastilu Shan, jež vedla tým, který ho měl zajmout. Společně následovali stopy jeho pádu k temné straně, ale především ke zdroji nyní Malakovo ohromné flotily, jež dále pustošila republiku. Revan s několika následovníky cestoval galaxií a kráčejíc ve svých stopách se pomalu blížil tajemství Malakovy flotily, stejně jako odhalení pravdy o svém já. Když se tak stalo, tak svou temnou minulost zavrhnul, aby ve finálním duelu stanul proti Darth Malakovi na Star Forge. V lítém duelu zvítězil jen, aby později odletěl do neznámých končin za skutečnou, dlouho tajenou hrozbou, jíž by musela republika čelit. Biografie O původu Revana není mnoho známo, jisté je však pouze to, že v jistém bodě byl nazelen a schledán způsobilým k tomu, aby se z něj stal rytíř Jedi a tak se tedy mělo i stát. Jediský trénink Dle slov mistryně Jedi Kreiy to byla ona, kdo zodpovídal za počátky Revanova výcviku v řádu. Svá počateční studia absolvoval Revan, stejně jako jeho přítel Alek jak na Coruscantu, tak i na Dantooine. Revan společně s Alekem navíc navštivovali mistra Zhar Lestina pro přídavné lekce, čímž oba prokazovali obrovskou touho po vědění v cestách Síly. Ve své touze za věděním se nakonec rozhodl opustit učení svého mistra, aby se mohl učit od více mistrů najednou. Mezi nimi byli například dříve zmíněný Lestin, mistr Dorak, historik a kronikář Dantooinské enklávy či Arren Kae. K technikám, jež tehdy Revana zaujímali během jeho studií nejvíce se řadilo vytváření vztahů pomocí Síly. Mistři Jedi tehdy považovali Revana za tvrdohlavého, příliš hrdého a především náchylného k vábení temné strany. Přesto se před rokem 3,963 BBY stal stejně jako Alek rytířem Jedi. Revanchista Během prvotních střetů Republiky s Mandaloriany ve Vnějším Okraji, Revan již dobře známý, silný a charismatický rytíř Jedi arguoval v řádu Jedi, aby se připojil k Republikovým vojenským silám. Z počátku osamělý hlas považovaný za 'Jediského křižáka' postupně získával podporu dalších a především mnoho následovníků. Prvním mezi mnohými byl jeho blízký přítel Alek Squinquargesimus. V roce 3,964 BBY se Revan rozhodl vyrazit na pomoc Republikovým silám i přes přání řádu Jedi, i když jen jako průzkumník a cestou se zastavil na Tarisu, aby se pokusl naverbovat Jedie i ze zdejší akademie, ale neúspěšně. Krátce po odletu z Tarisu zanechal většinu svých následovníků na Suurje, zatímco sám šel prověřit Onderon a Dxun. I přestože podal Nejvyšší Radě znepokojivé hlášení týkající se postupu mandalorianů, Rada si trvala na svém a odmítala širší zapojení Jediů, aby navíc přidělila Revanovi misi, kdy měl zachránit své následovníky, kteří se stali zajatci během Čtvrté bitvy o Suurju. Jenže poté, co Revanovo zajatí následovníci byli zachráněni před sadistickým Demagolem prchajícím Padawanem Zayne Carrickem a zběhlým mandalorianem Rohlanem Dyrem, se vrátil zpět ke své snaze zapojit Jedie do války. Tentokráte však mnohem více začal využívat své nedávno vydobité popularity mezi médii, která z něj začala dělat zachránce a poprvé jej také označila za 'Revanšistického Vůdce' z čehož se velice rychle vykubalo označení - Revanchista. Revan pokračoval ve svých cestách galaxií a šíření svého 'poselství' všem, kteří byli ochotni naslouchat. Byl také pozván Arkohem Adascou na představení exogorthské superzbraně, ale Revan měl v tu dobu jiné jednání a proto tam vyslal svého přítele Aleka. Předem jej však instruoval, aby případně zajistil, že se možné nebezpečí z těchto zbraní nevymkne kontrole i na základně nepříjemných vizí některých Jediů. Mandalorianské Války S neutuchajícími střety s mandaloriany začala stále zoufalejší Republiková armáda žádat Jedie o pomoc, ti však z obav větší hrozby odmítli. Ne však Revan a jeho následovníci, kteří odmítli autoritu Nejvyšší Rady a vyzvali další Jedie, aby se vydali do boje. Mezi prvními byl samozřejmě Alek, který přijal alias Malak, aby jej následovali stovky dalších. Pro zvýšení počtu Jediů využil Revan známé fakta z devastující bitvy o Cathar. thumb|left|250px|Revan si poprvé nasadil svou masku. Vstup Revana a Jediů, jež ho následovali se ukázal jako zlomový bod v této válce. Revanovo chytré vojenské strategie a taktiky podpořené Malakovo drtivým odhodláním udělal z těchto dvou hrdiny konfliktu. Postupně získávali vítězství za vítězstvím, stejně jako postupovali výše a výše v hodnostech, dokud nedostali plnou kotrolu nad plnou třetinou Republikových flotil. Tehdy Revan začal systematicky zatlačovat mandaloriany nazpět - osvobodil Taris, na Jaga Clusteru překonali superiorní strategii Cassuse Fetta a zasadil značný úder do mandalorianských vojsk u Althiru. Postpně se však začali projevovat obavy o Revana s Malakem, jež začali adaptovat některé charakteristiky podobné mandalorianským(potlačování slabin, nerozhodnost ve všech formách), ale mandaloriané nebyli jejich jediným zdrojem. Při svém verbování a shánění dalších Jediů, pokud zrovna nebyl v bitvě se s nimi Revan často scházel osobně, nebo vysílal Malaka, pokud sám osobně nemohl. Bylo to v roce 3,963 BBY, kdy se na Dantooine osobně setkal s mladým rytířem Jedi Jordim Linxem o jehož účast osobně stál, ale mladý Jordi jeho pozvání odmítnul a dal přednost dokončení svého padawanského výcviku v prostředí Enklávy na Dantooine. Revan si chtěl získat podporu Nejvyšší Rady a proto je pozval na Cathar, aby jim přímo na místě ukázal, co se tu stalo. Jenomže mistr Jedi Vrook Lamar a další jej obklíčili a chtěli vzít do šetření. Revan však v zemi objevil mandalorianskou masku, aby se všude kolem nich vzápětí objevili utíkající cathařané. Jediové zažehli světelné meče, jen aby zjistili, že jsou v dění vize minulosti, vize z doby útoku na tuto planetu. Mandaloriané nahnali cathařeni do moře, kde je chtěli nemilosrdně postřílet, ale před Cassuse Fetta přestoupila jedna mandalorianka s prohlášením, že nepřítel je již poražen a genocida není nezbytná. Cassus prohlásil, že musí zaplatit za to, jak cathařané pokořili mandaloriany během Sithských válek, ale pokud za ně chce ona vystoupivší mluvit, tak nechť se tak stane. Cassus ocenil její úsilí, přesto však vydal příkaz k palbě a zabil tak ji i všechny cathařany. Byla to maska právě této ženy, kterou Revan našel a po této vizi si ji nasadil na tvář a prohlásil, že ji nesundá do té doby, dokud nebudou mandaloriané poraženi jednou pro vždy. Někdy během roku 3,961 BBY Revan objevil Rakatanskou Hvězdnou Mapu na Kashyyyku. Poté objevil antický sithský svět Malachor V, který byl mandaloriany považován za tabu. Na jeho povrchu Revan odolal urputným temným energiím především díky síle své vůle a mohl tedy o něco později objevit Trayus Akademie, dávný sithský chrám na povrchu Malachoru. Zde se naučil mnohá tajemství včetně lokace Korribanu, včetně neustále existence sithského nebezpečí, a aby předešel většímu zlu, tak sám přejal sithská učení. Po návratu do války Revan přinutil vše, aby došlo k finální konfrontaci právě nad Malachorem V. V jeho plánu bylo vypustit nedávno zkonstruovaný Stínový Generátor Hmoty na planetě a zničit jím mandalorianskou flotilu, stejně jako ty republikové jednotky, které mu nebyli loajální. Aktivaci zařízení svěřil do pravomocí Jediské generálky, jenž byla později známá jako Vypovězená, zatímco Revan v souboji osobně porazil Mandalore the Ultimate. Následky bitvy byly katastrofické na obou stranách. Nakonec se mnoho Jedi obrátilo k temné straně, hrdé mandalorianské klany byly zdevastovány, přesně jak Revan zamýšlel. Po bitvě jim také odmítnul dát následovnickou masku a tedy i možnost zvolit si nového Mandaloreho. Nechal také zničit jejich zbraně, brnění a odkázal je tedy k životu námezdních lovců, bodyguardů a žoldáků a toto totální vítězství z něj udělalo hrdinu Republiky. Revan se do ní však nevrátil a zmizel ze známé galaxie s tvrzením, že se vydal hledat zbytky mandalorianské flotily, ve skutečnosti však bylo jeho cílem Star Forge. Star Forge Není jisto, jestli během nebo po válkách, ale někdy v tomto období navštívili Revan s Malakem nezjištěni Jedii Dantooine a zdejší antický rakatanský chrám. Zde prošli zkouškami, jež přichystal droid zanechaný 'staviteli' a získali přístup k Hvězdné Mapě. Před vstupem do poslední místnosti Malak pronesl, že po překročení této hranice už nebude návratu zpět, ale ani to nepřinutilo Revana neprokračovat dál. S touto Hvězdnou Mapou poté dále navštívili Tatooine, Manaan a Korribanm kde získali další mapy a mohli je spojit v jednu úplnou. Bastila Shan však věděla, že Revan s Malakem minimálně jednou navštívili Korriban, když byli ještě Jediové. Díky informacím z Hvědné Mapy mohli Revan s Malakem cestovat do systému Lehon, kde krátce po příletu havarovali. Hned po havárii byli napadeni Černými Rakatany, ale bez potíží je přemohli. Revan jim pomocí Síly vnutil základy basicu a sám z nich doslovat 'vytrhnul' znalost rakatanského jazyku přímo z jejich myšlenek. Tito Rakatané je dovedli k Jedinečnému a vysvětlil mu, že hledá přístup k Star Forge. Jedinečný mu slíbil přístup k chrámu, pokud mu pomůže s poražením Starších - dalšího rakatanského kmene, Revan se rozhodl přikývnout, i když rozpoznal, že Jedinečný ani jeho rakatané mu opravdu příliš nepomohou. Revan si uvědomil, že odpovědi na jeho otázky budou mít spíše Starší a proto se k nim rozhodl přistoupit v míru, což se ukázalo jako dobrý tah a Revan se tak od Starších mohl naučit o jejich historii a disruptorovém poli, které způsobilo jejich havárii. Revan také vycítil odsuzování násilné minulosti druhu a proto se prohlásil za služebníka světla hledajícího zpúsob, jak Star Forge zničit. Starší se rozhodli Revanovi s Malakem věřit a dali jim přístup do chrámu, čehož nakonec Revan s Malakem využili a prohlásili se za nové Pány ze Sithu. Krátce na to sem Revan schoval své jednotky a začal realizovat svůj plán. Revan se držel v jisté vzdálenosti od Star Forge vzhledem k jeho příliš temné nátuře a využíval jej předevšímpro masivní produkci jednotek s nimiž chtěl dobít Republiku. Darth Malak, zděšen, že jeho odmítá takovou moc stanice nabyl přesvědčení, že je to blbost jeho vlastního mistra, ve skutečnosti však Revan dobře věděl, co dělá. Revan si byl totiž moc dobře vědom následků, pokud by příliš využíval Star Forge. Byl to totiž Star Forge co přivedlo Nekonečné Impérium k jeho zkáze a co přivedlo Rakatany k jejich nenávisti a občanské válce. Hodlal jej využívat jen tak dlouho, dokud toho bylo zapotřebí, aby nastolil řád v galaxii. Když měl tedy Revan připraven dostatečný počet jednotek, tak se navrátil do známého vesmíru už jako Pán ze Sithu, aby si od svého bývalého mistra Doraka vysloužil označení: "Hrdina se stal dobyvatelem". Jediská Občanská Válka V roce 3,959 BBY zahájil Revan kampaň za ukončením tyranie Nejvyšší Rady Jedi jednou pro vždy. Nejprve se vrátil na Korriban, kde ovládl zdejší planetu a založil novou Sithskou akademii. Jeho způsob vedení války však byl poměrně náročný, protože Revan chtěl získat Republiku pokud možno nepoškozenou a s minimem přestavby - i proto během bitev způsoboval minimální ztráty na infrastruktuře. Využíval také psychologického dopadu, když zneškodnil několik významných politických postav - Yusanis od Echaniů, senátor Mimas Yoon z Corellie nebo Lelin-Dor ze Serrocca. Součástí plánu bylo, že pokud by byl přecejen poražen, tak by zanechal Republiku mnohem silnější, než byla doposud. thumb|200px|Darth Revan a Darth Malak Rok po návratu do Republiky úspěšně zaútočili Revan a jeho sithové na Foerost, kde získali většinu Republikové flotily, úspěšně také zaútočili na Telos IV. Revan chtěl Telos jednoduše dobýt, ale Malak přikázal admirálu Saulu Karathovi, aby prokázal svou loajalitu a Telos zničil, což se i stalo. Během útoku zemřela žena Cartha Onasiho, jenž se poté proti Karathovi zapřísáhl osobní odvetou. Revan věděl, že vtažením Jediů do války bude záležet na tom, kdo bude mít více lepších a silnějších uživatelů Síly na své straně. Proto začal aplikovat spíše utajení než spoléhat se na hrubou sílu a přišel se Sithskými assassiny, jež vypustil do Republiky a nechal je zabíjet Jedie všude možně. Mimojiné také založil několik akademií a pevností, například - na Lehonu nebo Dxunu, kde se kromě výcviku nových pokoušeli jeho nejvěrnější zlomit zajaté Jedie a obrátit na temnou stranu. K boji využíval i zabijácké droidy, jako například HK-47, jehož Revan osobně sestrojil po bitvě u Malachoru V. Revan potřeboval zajistit svému postupu také zásobování, což znamenalo nutnost silného obchodního partnera - tím se ukázala společnost Czerka a také získal diplomatické vztahy s Manaanem, aby měli k dispozici léčivé kolto. V jednom bodě válek nařknul Revana, jako příliš měkkého a došlo na vzájemný souboj těchto dvou, který skončil tím, že Revan odseknul Malakovi čelist. Malak si nechal svou čelist nahradit kybernetikou, ale už nikdy neměl stejný hlas jako dřív. Během svých tažení měl Revan často výtečné informace o svém dalším cíli, který mnohdy nachytal nepřipravený či jej donutil rychle ustoupit. Během jednoho podobného tažení v roce 3,957 BBY se osobně zůčastnil pozemního výsadku, aby se nakonec střetl s nyní mladým rytířem Jedi Jordi Linxem. Ten se s ním střetl v duelu, aby poskytl prostor pro únik dalších Jediů - mistra Nikko Tarameho a rytířky Tess Aonni. Revan se pokusil Jordiho získat na temnou stranu, když o něm uvažoval jako o možné náhradě za stále více rebelujícího a neposlušného Malaka, ale i podruhé v životě jej Jordi odmítnul, aby společně svedli strhující duel z něhož nakonec Jordi unikl výskokem na odlétávající loď. Malakova zrada thumb|left|250px|Útočný tým Jedi se snaží zajmout Revana Sithové pokračovali ve svém vítězném tažení, dokud se neobjevila mladá rytířka Jedi Bastila Shan, která využívala na vysoké úrovni své techniky Bitevní Meditace. I tak ale Jediové věděli, že nedokážou oddalovat drtivé útoky sithů a rozhodli se k zoufalému pokusu. V čele s Bastilou složili úderný tým, který měl zajmout či porazit Revana, jenž byl očividně mozkem sithského tažení. Podařilo se jim zahnat Revana na můstek, když na jeho loď začal pálit Malak, který v tom viděl příležitost zbavit se jak Revana, tak Bastily a několika Jediů. Na můstku došlo k mohutné explozi a Revan byl ve stavu blízkém smrti, narozdíl od lehce omráčené Bastily, zatímco Malak byl přesvědčený o svém úspěchu. Bastila v Revanovi vycítila malou jiskřičku života a z neujasněných důvodů se rozhodla ji uchopit a udržet Revana při životě, tím došlo také ke zformování nečekaně silného Silového pouta. Vzala Revana a unikla s ním z křižníku, zatímco sithové ustoupili přesvědčeni, že Revan je mrtev. Bastila jej přivedla před Jedie, kteří se rozhodli Revana zanechat naživu, aby jim pomohl odhalit tajemství sithské flotily, ale předtím mu pozměnili identitu, i tak poškozenou během útoku, aby zamaskovali jeho sithskou příslušnost. Taris Téměř rok od svého 'zajetí' byl plně fyzicky uzdravený Revan, nyní pod jiným jménem, obyčejným členem posádky Endar Spire, jíž velela Bastila Shan, která na něj dohlížela. Darth Malak tehdy naháněl Bastilu Shan a nad Tarisem její loď napadl do takové míry, že byla nutná evakuace. Probudivší se Revan s pomocí obětujivšího se Traska Ulga z lodi unikne společně s Carth Onasim před její explozí. Na povrchu uniknou z místa přistání a rozhodnou se nalézt Bastilu, což se jim skutečně podaří - byla nabídnuta motorkářským gangem Black Vulkars na zdejší motorkový závod. S pomocí rivalského gangu - Hidden Beks, twi'lečky Mission Vao a jejího wookiejského přítele Zaalbara Revan nastoupil do závodu a po vítězství získal první cenu - tedy Bastilu. Tímto upoutal pozornost mandalorianského žoldáka Canderouse Orda, jenž jim nabídl možnost úniku z Tarisu skrze kriminálníka Davika Kinga. Nejprve získali kódy pro prolomení sithské blokády Tarisu s pomocí droida T3-M4, aby jim Canderous zajistil setkání s Davikem a představil je jako možné kandidáty pro jeho společnost - Exchange. V Davikově rezidenci se Revan a jeho společníci pokusili ukrást Davikův Ebon Hawk, ale byli odhaleni a museli se s Davikem a jeho najatým námezdním lovcem Calo Nordem střetnout. Během střetu vydal Malak rozkaz k bombardování Tarisu - vše vyústilo Davikovo smrtí a odletem Revana a ostatních v Ebon Hawku. Znovuvytrénování v Síle Z Tarisu unikli na Dantooine, aby se zde ukryli a Bastila mohla prodiskutovat současný vývoj se zdejší Radou. Ta si nakonec předvolala Revana a zvažovala jeho znovuvytrénování v Síle, protože jeho schopnosti nebylo možné ingorovat a pokud by byly divoké a nespoutané, mohl by tím ostatní spíše ohrozit. Rada se rozhodla tuto věc projednat v soukromí i kvůli utajované Revanově minulosti o níž věděli. Během této diskuze měli odpočívající Revan a Bastila společnou vizi, v níž spatřili Revana s Malakem vcházet do nedalekých ruin. Tuto diskuzi přednesli Radě a informovali Revana a Bastilu, že spolu sdílí silné Silové pouto a také, že jsou přesvědčeni, že společně jsou schopni porazit Malaka. Dovolí jim tedy vstup do oněch ruin, ale ne dříve, než Revan projde výcvikem, již podruhé, což mu však není známo. Průběh Revanova výcviku byl uchvacující a jeho mistr Zhar Lestin prohlásil, že nikdy neviděl nikoho zvládnout základní výcvik tak rychle. Předtím, než byl však představen jako oficiální padawan, tak musel složit tři zkoušky - znalost Kodexu Jedi, postavit si světelný meč a očistit meditační háj od jeho temného hávu. První dvě složil Revan bez větších potíží a vyrazil splnit i ten poslední. V meditačním háji nalezl catharskou temnou Jedi Juhani - střetli se v souboji a Revan ji přemohl, aby poté ušetřil její život a ponuknul ji, aby požádala Radu Jedi o milost. Tímto splnil i poslední test a byl prohlášen za padawana. Během svých testů však Revan pomohl rozřešit ještě několik dalších problémů, kdy například pomohl zdejším farmářům od útlaku mandalorianských žoldáků, když porazil jejich hlavní skupinu, kterou vedl Sherruk. Podařilo se mu také rozřešit dlouholetý spor rodin Matale a Sandral, když vysvětlil smrt Casuse Sandrala a také únos Shena Mataleho, aby vše skončilo zavěrečným střetem hlav obou rodů a dosažením jistého usmíření, když oba muži přislíbili podporu ve vystavění nového domu svým dětem Shenu Matalemu a Rahasii Sandral v jejich společném životě. Druhé hledání Star Forge Po oficálním zakončení svých zkoušek vyrazil Revan a Bastila prohledat ony ruiny z vize, které byly ve skutečnosti dávným rakatanským chrámem, místem, kde tehdy Revan s Malakem začali svou cestu ke Star Forge. Narazili zde na droida, který vyzkoušel několik dialektů, než se s Revanem konečně domluvil - prozradil jim, že byl postaven 'Staviteli' a aby jim poskytl přístup dál, tak se musí prokázat. Po absolvování zkoušek jim byl umožněn přístup do místnosti s Hvězdnou Mapou, která však nebyla kompletní - přesto ukazovala pozice čtyř světů - Tatooine, Kashyyyk, Manaan a Korriban, kde se dle všeho nalézaly další mapy. Rada svěřila Revanovi s Bastilou úlohu nalézt ostatní mapy a tedy i Star Forge a také svolila Juhani, aby se k nim připojila na této misi. Revan i nadále doprovázeli jeho předchozí společníci a jejich tým se navíc rozrostl o zabijáckého droida HK-47, kterého Revan zakoupil na Tatooine a jehož kdysi sestrojil a Jediho, který se sám exiloval - Joleeho Binda na Kashyyyku. Na každé z daných destinací také odhalili část mapy, i když vždy byla mapa chráněna aurou temné strany. Dalšími překážkami byli různí lovci odměn a sithští přisluhovači Malaka, jmenovitě Calo Nord a Malakův učedník Darth Bandon, ale všichni bylo poraženi. Zároveň se však také Bastila sblížila s Revanem až na úroveň milostného vztahu, jemuž se však snažila bránit i díky vědomosti, kým Revan byl či obavy z pádu k temné straně. Zajetí na Leviathanu thumb|250px|Únik Ebon Hawku z Leviathanu Během hledání páté a poslední Hvězdné Mapy byl Revan i s celou posádkou Ebon Hawku zajat sithskou vlajkovou lodí Leviathan pod vedením Saula Karatha. Během chycení v tažném paprsku však Revan a jeho tým diskutoval možnost útěků a vybral jednoho z méně známých členů týmu, aby se postaral o jejich únik. Revan, Bastila a Carth Onasi byli umístěni do silových klecí a vyslýcháni Karathem. Ten věděl, že z Revana i Bastily moc informací nedostane a hodlal je přenechat Malakovi, jenž nebyl nyní na palubě, zároveň si však uvědomil, že Revan neví o svém dřívějším já a potěšení z tohoto oznámení také přenechal pánoví ze Sithu, jenž byl na cestě. Karath se pokusil při své chvilce vyslýchání využít Revanových citů pro Bastilu, ale ten setrval pevný ve své vůli a neprozradil Karathovi lokaci základny Jedi. Ten nakonec s úsměvem přiznal, že to stejnak nebylo zapotřebí, protože Malak jako bývalý Jedi tu lokaci moc dobře znal a už na Dantooine zaůtočil. S tímto sdělením Karath ukončil své vyslýchání a odešel, jen aby za chvíli Revan a ostatní byli osvobozeni vybraným členem týmu. Po vysvobození Jediové vycítili blížící se přítomnost Malaka a rychle vypracovali plán na únik - Revan, Bastila a Carth vyrazí na můstek a vyřadí tažný paprsek, zatímco ostatní se postarají o cestu k Ebon Hawku a jeho přípravu k okamžitému odletu. Na můstku se trojice vypořádala s místním osazenstvem včetně Karatha, který umírající prozradil Carthovi pravdu o Revanovi - ten byl při následné ostré diskuzi s Bastilou jí požádán, aby to rozřešili až uniknou. Několik chodeb od hangáru však byla trojice zastavena Malakem, který si vychutnal to potěšení a prozradil Revanovi jeho minulost, kterou potvrdila Bastila. Zdrcený Revan se zdráhal uvěřit, že by mohl být proslulým Darth Revanem a Malak chtěl využít jeho rozpoložení, aby jej obrátil proti jeho kolegům, ale Revan odmítnul. Malak poté použil Omráčení na Bastilu a Onasiho, aby tak mohl osobně zabít svého bývalého mistra, ale Revan prokázal, že je skvělý šermíř a v počátku si poradil s Malakovými útoky. Nakonec se však Bastila obětovala, aby umožnila Onasimu a Revanovi uniknout na Ebon Hawk a ti tak s odporem přecejen nakonec učinili. Na Ebon Hawku prozradil svou znovu objevenou identitu i ostatním, kteří to až na Cartha bez větších problémů akceptovali i proto, že byl nyní jiným člověkem. Jolee také poznamenal, že Malak nejspíš bude chtít využít Bastilinu techniku Bitevní Meditace proti Republice. Rozhodující bitva thumb|250px|Republikové síly útočí na Star Forge Po nalezení poslední páté mapy odhalil Revan a ostatní lokaci Star Force, v domovském systému antických Rakaťanů. Hned po příletu však přistanou na neznámou planetu kvůli jejímu disruptorovému poli. Zde byl Revan opět napaden kmenem Černých Rakaťanů a znovu předveden před Jedinečného, který mu připoměl jeho závazek - další cesta tedy vedl ke Starším. Ti byli z počátku poněkud zdráhaví kvůli předchozí Revanově zradě a dali mu tedy úkol - osvobodit jejich průzkumníka z osady neklávy Jedinečného. Když tam opět dorazili, tak se proti nim všichni obrátili a Revan byl nucen vybít celou vesnici, aby nakonec osvobodil onoho průzkumníka a získal si důvěru Starších. Ti jemu, Joleemu a Juhani znova umožnili přístup do Chrámu Předků, kde na ně však čekalo množství Malakovo temných Jedi. Na vrchu Chrámu se Revan musel střetnout s Bastilou, která po týdnu mučení propadla temné straně, ale Revana porazit nedokázala. Po své porážce se však snažila přimět Revana, aby společně ovládli galaxii, on jako Temný Pán ze Sithů a ona jako jeho učednice. thumb|left|220px|Revan poráží Malaka Revan však zvolil cestu Jediho a tedy světlé strany, rozezlená Bastila se rozhodla uniknout na Star Forge. Mezitím byl opraven Ebon Hawk, když dorazila Republiková flotila - započala masivní bitva, kde z počátku měli navrch sithské síly díky podpoře Bitevní Meditace Bastily. Ebon Hawk však proklouznul na Star Forge, kde Revan prokázal své obnovující se silné schopnosti a prakticky sám se dostal až do válečné místnosti zanechávajíc za sebou zničené bitevní droidy a poražené temné Jedie. Zde znova čelil Bastile a i přesto, že byla podpořena silou samotného Star Forge, tak byla Revanem opět poražena. Poté žádala Revana, aby ji zabil poté, co provedla, ale Revan využil jejich vztahu, který si vybudoval během svých cest a přesvědčil Bastilu, aby se vrátila na světlou stranu. Aby alespoň částečně odčinila své skutky, tak tentokráte Bitevní Meditací podpořila Republikovou flotilu, která se začala i díky tomu probojovávat blíže k Star Forge. Revan se poté vydal střetnout s Malakem a po souboji s několika dalšími bitevními droidy jej dostil v Pozorovatelské věži, kde si Malak uvědomil, že Revan je mnohem silnější než kdy byl jako Pán ze Sithu. Pokusil se jej ještě jednou obrátit na temnou stranu, ale Revan rázně odmítnul s Malakovým komentářem, že se jedná o 'slova hlupáka'. Poté započali svůj finální střet, jehož vítěz bude mít ve svých rukou osud celé galaxie. Revan prokázal, že je lepším šermířem a téměř porazil Malaka, ale ten se stáhnul k jedné ze stázových komor, kde držel téměř mrtvé Jedie z Dantooine a využil jejich životní sílu, aby doplnil svoji. Revan okamžitě přehodnotil prioritu bitvy a předtím, než se znova postavila Malakovi zničil všechny tyto stázové komory a umožnil, tak téměř mrtvým Jedimů splynout se Sílou a zároveň odříznul Malaka od zdroje doplnění energie a tedy jej mohl konečně porazit smrtelným zásahem. Před svou smrtí se ještě Malak zeptal, jak by to dopadlo, kdby si role obrátili či jej Revan nikdy nepřivedl na temnou stranu. Revan se mu za to omluvil, ale připoměl, že dál po cestě pokračoval Malak z vlastní vůle. Malak si uvědomil, že strůjcem svého osudu byl on sám a zemřel na palubě Star Forge, která byla krátce nato zničena Republikovou flotilou. Zpět na Lehonu byl Revan a celá posádka Ebon Hawku vyznamenáni Kříž Slávy, nejvyšší ocenění Republiky. Vandar Tokare také poděkoval Revanovi a obnovil mu titul rytíře Jedi a také jej a ostatní označil za hrdiny této éry a galaxie. Odlet do neznáma Po Bitvě o Rakatu Prime se údajně Revan vrátil na Korriban, aby zde potlačil potenciální sithskou hrozbu - o tisíc let později mu za tento čin byly také připisovány zásluhy. Po bitvě s Malakem se mu postupně vrátili všechny vzpomínky, včetně těch na Malachor V, Trayus Akademii a sithská učení, která nastudoval a také onu pravdu o hrozbě Skutečného Sithu. Ta se měla skrývat kdesi v Neznámých Regionech a Revan se rozhodl proti ní sám zasáhnout a vyrazil tím směrem. Carthu Onasimu svěřil bezpečnost Republiky a Canderousovi nechal instrukce k sjednocení Neo-Křižáků díky Mandaloreho masce, která byla doposud ukrytá. Ještě řekl své poslední sbohem Bastile, aby poté s oběma droidy odletěl v Ebon Hawku na Malachor V, kde je zanechal a sám se vytratil ze známé galaxie. Revan však netušil, že Bastila nařídila T3, aby se vrátil do Republiky, pokud by se něco pokazilo a nalezl ji, nebo jakoukoliv dostupnou pomoc. Během času se astromech rozhodl pomoc vyhledat a našel posledního známého rytíře Jedi v 3,951 BBY - Vypovězenou, ta svedla několik bitev se Sithským Triumvirátem, aby jej nakonec porazila a rozhodla se následovat Revan do neznámých regionů, stejně jako kdysi do Mandalorianských válek. O 300 let později galaxie stále věřila, že se Revan nikdy nevrátil z neznámých končin. Odkaz Přestože se Revan vzdal titulu Sithského Pána a vrátil se na světlou stranu, tak jeho odkaz jako mocného Sithského Pána žil po tisíciletí díky holocronu, který během své vlády zkonstruoval. Ten byl ukryt téměř po celá tři milénia na Lehonu, dokud jej nenaleznul další Sithský Pán - Darth Bane, jenž v něm hledal učení a techniky, aby se stal ještě mocnějším a mohl sesadit existující sithský režim - Bratrstvo Temnoty. Z tohoto holocronu obdržel trénink a mnoho instrukcí, aby se dsotal k názoru, že informace z holocronu jsou lepší než kompletní Korribanské archívy. Po dokončení svého učení Bane holocron zničil a na základě z něho získaných znalostí nakonec zničil starý Sithský řád - Bratrstvo Temnoty a ustanovil svůj vlastní na základě Pravidla dvou, aby tento řád nakonec dospěl až k samotnému zničení řádu Jedi. Síly a schopnosti Revan oplýval širokým výčtem schopností, které z něj dělali opravdu vyváženéno a silného bojovníka. Při boji se světelným mečem těžko hledal někoho, kdo by se mu v boji vyrovnal, důkazem byla porážka Malaka, echanijského generála Yusanise, Mandaloreho the Ultimate a mnohých dalších schopných duelistů. Znal většinu forem boje se světelným mečem a určitě často využíval sedmou formu - Juyo, nebo také Jar'Kai pokud využíval dvou světelných mečů, což také nebylo vyjímkou. To mu však nijak neubíralo na schopnosti využívat Sílu v čemž patřil také k nejsilnějším své doby, jak mezi uživately světlé strany, tak i temné strany Síly. Mezi jeho prominentní užívané techniky patřily Vír, Blesky, Škrcení, Ovlivnění, Telekyneze nebo Léčení. Celkový výčet jím ovládaných technik by byl široký, protože studium Síly a jejich možností vždy věnoval nezměrné kvantum času a úsilí. Schopnost, kterou však výrazně vyniknul bylo jeho strategické myšlení, které si získalo respekt jeho následovníků, přihlížejících a také jeho soupeřů. Říkalo se o něm, že to byly jeho strategie, které rozhodly Mandalorianské války, či, že pokud by v Jediské Občanské Válce nepadl do zajetí Jediů, tak by galaxii nakonec dobyl. Revan také rozuměl a mluvil mnoha rozdílnými jazyky - basicem, shyriiwookem, huttštinou, selkathštinou či mando'ou, což mohlo být i díky technice Porozumění Řeči. Velice blízký si však byl i s droidy, jejich programováním, opravováním či dokonce konstrukcí, když osobně postavil zabijáckého droida HK-47, jeho mechanické schopnosti se však neomezovaly jenom na droidy, protože dobře rozuměl i swoopovým motorkám, jež také dokázal výtečně řídit - byl šampiónem na tratích v Tatooine, Tarisu či Mannanu. Výskyt * Sága Linxů * Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic * Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (komiks) * Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (ve vizi k Vypovězené) * Darth Bane: Cesta zkázy (v holocronu) Kategorie:Jedi Kategorie:Muži Kategorie:Sithové Kategorie:Lidé